criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lead Poisoning
Lead Poisoning is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the nineteenth case in A World Forgotten and the two hundred and eighth overall. It takes place as the first case in the Angel Grove district of Ravenedge. Plot Following the arrests of both Sirius Rourke and Ida Stanbury, and the inauguration of Hugo Osborne, the team elected to investigate a series of rose symbols appearing in Angel Grove, the historical district of Ravenedge. Lawrence soon partnered with the player as they headed to the Ravenedge Institute of Historical Developments, to search the vandalized exhibit. They soon arrived and headed to the Weapons of the World exhibit, where the pair saw the rose insignia painted onto the wall. They then spotted a pool of blood, and followed the crimson trail, to where the body of museum curator Francine de Ville was sat, bleeding from her hip. Moira confirmed that Francine bled out in thirty seconds, and Antonio matched the bullet to that of a Tanegashima gun, forged in Japan in 1543. They first suspected historian Geraldine Farnsworth, marksman Hank Keating, and tour guide Cali Bannister. As the team recapped, with Hope fawning over Sebastian Havisham, Draco told the team that someone had been sneaking through the storage section of the museum. Draco and the player then ventured into the storage room, where they found a teenager rummaging through a box of ritualistic texts. Draco then recognized the woman as his sister, suspected witch Antoinette Blackwood, who was searching for a spell book on soul transference. They also suspected gentleman Jack Crawford, a regular donator to the museum. Meanwhile, they discovered that Francine had Geraldine barred from the museum, and that she disagreed with Hank's slaughter of animals in the woods. As Pedro delivered the results of his analysis, Antoinette rushed in, her arms carrying charms and candles, insisting that they could solve the murder by speaking to Francine. Antoinette soon placed down candles and asked the team to create a salt circle, much to Amethyst's fascination. Tobias soon shut down the séance and the Blackwood siblings bickered, with the pair eventually discovering Cali was the victim's daughter and Jack decided to pull funding from the museum. As the pair collected enough evidence, they arrested Cali Bannister, the tour guide and victim's daughter, for the murder. Cali tried to refute the accusations, combating the pair against all their evidence. As Cornelius informed them of the results from his DNA machine, Cali cracked, revealing that she lied, that she was the killer, and that she was never the victim's daughter. Cali then informed them she was a con-woman from Slipknot's Way, who was forced onto the streets without a home after Mayor Osborne ordered the destruction of the neighbourhood. Cali insisted she had no choice, so she put together a plan. Cali remembered her friend, the victim's illegitimate daughter, from Slipknot's Way, who died of alcohol poisoning, and decided to pose as her to take Francine's money. The con-woman then hustled to become a tour guide, where she told Francine the lie. However, much to Cali's surprise, Francine decided to investigate her claims, eventually finding proof of her lie. Worried Francine would expose her, Cali posed as a security guard to summon Francine to the exhibit, where she lied in wait with the gun, shooting Francine in the hip. For her crime, Cali was sentenced to twenty-seven years in prison by Judge Haddid. Post-trial, Hope approached the pair, insisting she needed their help. An ecstatic Hope then revealed that Sebastian had booked a reservation at the fanciest restaurant in town, but she'd lost her lucky brooch, gifted to her from her late father. Sienna and the player then agreed to head back to the museum storage, where Hope had previously been, to find the brooch. After searching through the boxes, they found Antoinette clinging onto a spell book about necromancy. Antoinette then revealed that she'd found the brooch broken and planned to use it in a ritual, but decided to help her brother's friends. Sienna then thanked the young witch before she requested they head to her hollow for any potion on the house. Afterwards, they repaired the brooch and returned it to Hope, who was donned in her best outfit. An optimistic Hope then insisted that Sebastian wouldn't be like her past failed romances and rushed to the restaurant to see her budding beau. Meanwhile, Charity requested to investigate the museum's vandalised exhibit with the player. They first spoke to the new curator, Geraldine, who granted them permission to search the area. As they searched, Charity expressed her worry for Hope, admitting that she blamed herself for working during Hope's childhood, and now only wished for her protection. They then found Francine's notes on the vandalism and sent them to Amethyst, who concluded that the exhibit showed signs of struggle before the rose was painted onto the wall. Amethyst then revealed that, at the same time as the rose painting, a newly-hired employee for the museum went missing, teenager Lauren O'Donoghue. Tobias then revealed that a disappearance of a young teenager had occurred at each of the rose paintings, surmising that their was a connection. Later on, Hope and Sebastian returned to the precinct, and approached the player and Sienna. Hope then unveiled her engagement ring, revealing that Sebastian had asked her to become Mrs. Havisham. Sienna, her shock visible, then asked about the timing, before Sebastian and Hope both insisted that time didn't matter as long as they were in love. Hope then asked they not tell Charity, as she wanted to do so in her own time. Soon after, Charity addressed the team, declaring that Celine Rose's suicide, the rose paintings, and the disappearances must be connected. Charity then suggested the team investigate the cemetery Celine was buried in to discover more. Summary Victim *'Francine de Ville' (bled out in the vandalized exhibit) Murder Weapon *'Tanegashima Gun' Killer *'Cali Bannister' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects antique guns. *The suspect speaks Japanese. *The suspect uses white vinegar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a security badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects antique guns. *The suspect speaks Japanese. *The suspect uses white vinegar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a security badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects antique guns. *The suspect speaks Japanese. *The suspect uses white vinegar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a security badge. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Japanese. *The suspect uses white vinegar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects antique guns. *The suspect speaks Japanese. *The suspect uses white vinegar. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer collects antique guns. *The killer speaks Japanese. *The killer uses white vinegar. *The killer wears a security badge. *The killer has AB+ blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vandalized Exhibit. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Book Cover, Snapped ID) *Examine Faded Book Cover. (Result: Historian's Name; New Suspect: Geraldine Farnsworth) *See if Geraldine knew the victim. *Examine Snapped ID. (Result: Victim's ID; New Crime Scene: Entrance Hall) *Investigate Entrance Hall. (Clues: Faded Sheet, Clipboard, Rack of Guns) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Coordinates) *Examine Coordinates. (Result: Marksman Coordinates; New Suspect: Hank Keating) *Interrogate Hank on the murder. *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Tour Guide's Name; New Suspect: Cali Bannister) *Quiz Cali on the murder in the museum. *Examine Rack of Guns. (Result: Tanegashima Gun) *Analyze Tanegashima Gun. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Japanese) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects antique guns) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Stop Antoinette sneaking through the museum storage. (Attribute: Antoinette speaks Japanese; New Crime Scene: Museum Storage) *Investigate Museum Storage. (Clues: Wallet, Storage Box, Broken Board) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Funds for the Museum; New Suspect: Jack Crawford) *Interrogate Jack on the funding for the museum. (Attribute: Jack collects antique guns) *Examine Storage Box. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Analyze Victim's Necklace. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses white vinegar; New Crime Scene: Dinosaur Skeleton) *Investigate Dinosaur Skeleton. (Clue: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Keep Out Sign) *Analyze Keep Out Sign. (08:00:00) *Question Geraldine about being barred from the museum. (Attribute: Geraldine collects antique guns, speaks Japanese, and uses white vinegar) *Examine Broken Board. (Result: Target) *Analyze Target. (04:00:00) *Confront Hank over the blood on the board. (Attribute: Hank collects antique guns and speaks Japanese) *Go to Chapter 3. (Attribute: Hank uses white vinegar; No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Antoinette's séance. (Attribute: Antoinette uses white vinegar; New Crime Scene: Stack of Artifacts) *Investigate Stack of Artifacts. (Clues: Torn Letter, Broken Frame) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Faded Signature) *Examine Faded Signature. (Result: Cali's Signature) *Confront Cali over being the victim's daughter. (Attribute: Cali collects antique guns, speaks Japanese, and uses white vinegar) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Museum Sign) *Confront Jack over threatening to shut down the museum. (Attribute: Jack speaks Japanese and uses white vinegar) *Investigate Rose Painting. (Clues: Exhibit Objects, Trash Can) *Examine Exhibit Objects. (Result: Napkin) *Analyze Napkin. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a security badge) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Sight) *Analyze Bloodstained Sight. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB+ blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to For Better or for Worse (1/6). (No stars) For Better or for Worse (1/6) *See what's wrong with Hope. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Museum Storage. (Clue: Broken Amulet) *Examine Broken Amulet. (Result: Ritual Symbol) *Examine Ritual Symbol. (Result: Witchcraft Amulet) *Speak to Antoinette about the broken brooch. *Analyze Broken Brooch. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Sebastian Havisham) *Have Hope meet with Sebastian. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Geraldine about investigating the exhibit. *Investigate Vandalized Exhibit. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Francine's Notes) *Analyze Francine's Notes. (05:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Angel Grove